


The Photobooth

by gwenweybourne



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Beejhawk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, drabble-ish, having fun on R&R, hunnihawk, just a heads-up, so cute you might barf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenweybourne/pseuds/gwenweybourne
Summary: Hawkeye and BJ are enjoying some R&R in Tokyo when they spy a photobooth in the Ginza. Cuteness ensues.
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	The Photobooth

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this photo of Alan Alda hugging Mike Farrell, and this tiny, schmoopy fic bunny hopped into my brain. 

It’s a beautiful, sunny day in Tokyo and BJ is free from the 4077 for three whole days, and Hawkeye is by his side. It’s about as close to a slice of heaven as he’ll get until the war ends and he can go home. They’re strolling through the Ginza, chatting casually, letting their shoulders brush occasionally, when Hawkeye spots the photobooth.

“Oh, those things are a gas. Whaddya say, Beej? I don’t really have a proper photo of you …” Hawkeye trails off, a shadow passing over his face as he seems to consider that maybe BJ doesn’t want photographic evidence of their association, even of the innocent kind.

BJ shakes his head and smiles, squeezing Hawk’s arm. “Yeah, let’s do it. My treat.”

Hawkeye beams and it feels like a ray of sunshine. BJ loves to make him happy. He’d do almost anything to make him smile. Almost …

BJ digs into his pocket for the required yen and Hawkeye slips into the booth. “You don’t get long after you put in the money, so be quick about packing your tree-trunk legs into this Cracker Jack box.”

BJ smirks, inserting the money and quickly slips into the booth and squeezes in next to Hawk before securing the curtain.

“Look at the red dot and smile, you lummox,” Hawk teases. “You got the best smile I’ve ever seen in my life.”

And BJ smiles. As he always does when Hawk speaks to him like that. Often a tease served with a loving compliment. He leans in close, and Hawk smiles as well when the first flash goes off.

For the second, Hawkeye pulls a silly face and BJ sticks out his tongue and throws up two fingers as bunny ears behind Hawk’s head.

“Wait’ll you see what I got for the next one, I, oh —” Hawk says, but is interrupted when BJ flings his arms around him in a warm embrace and Hawk laughs with surprise and manages to get an arm around him and they’re both smiling wide when the flash goes off.

“Beej …” Hawk says softly, happily.

And then BJ takes Hawk in his arms and kisses him tenderly. Hawkeye lets out a soft sound and slips his arms around BJ, kissing him back as the fourth flash goes off. Still kissing as the light goes off and the developing machine begins to whir. They’re still kissing when the machine chimes politely and the strip of photos drops into the outside tray.

“Mmm,” BJ says, reluctantly pulling back from Hawkeye, who whines softly in protest. “Better get those before someone walks off with ’em.”

“Who wants to look at photos of strangers, anyway?” Hawkeye grumbles softly, but accepting the fact that making out with nothing but a small curtain separating them from the general public is not the wisest course to continue.

He stands next to BJ, who is holding the newly developed strip of photos and smiling at them.

“Hey, not bad!” Hawkeye says. “That grey really does a terrific job in covering up the olive drab.” He smiles wistfully and nudges the kissing photo with a finger. “Well, look at that. You crafty fox. Guess we’ll have to burn that one later.”

“Mmm-mmm.” BJ shakes his head in the negative, holding up the strip and tearing it neatly in two pieces. He takes the bottom half, with them hugging and kissing, and tucks it into Hawkeye’s shirt pocket. “Those are for you.” He then tucks the two “safe” photos into his pocket. “And these are for me.”

Hawkeye looks at him in awe. “Beej … are you sure?”

Taking photos like that was dangerous enough. Having them just exist was a threat to BJ’s married life and family. To both of their reputations and careers.

BJ smiles softly and pats Hawkeye gently on the cheek — it’s a signal he developed for when he wants to kiss Hawkeye but can’t because of lack of privacy. “I know you’ll keep them safe.”

Hawkeye nods solemnly, his blue eyes wide and suddenly a little wet. BJ dares to slip one arm around him for a brief, companionable hug. “Come on. Let’s go back to the hotel. I had a few things I wanted to do if only they gave us more than four photos at a time. Probably need the extra space, too.”

Hawkeye lets out a bray of laughter, his mood shifting away from sad sentimentality towards playful happiness … and a sense of anticipation. “I think it might be a felony to own photographs like that.”

“I sure hope so.”

Because when they get back to the room, BJ will take off all of Hawkeye’s clothes and touch and kiss and love every inch of his touch-starved body. He’ll do his best to wring beautiful sounds of pleasure from the other man. To satisfy him and make him feel loved and cared for and safe. And they’ll sleep in a real bed with blankets that don’t smell of mildew and dirty socks and bad gin. They’ll eat as much teriyaki and sushi and gyoza as they can manage.

And they’ll always have pictures to remember this perfect day on this perfect R&R. Each half of the strip telling half of the story of BJ Hunnicutt and Hawkeye Pierce.


End file.
